Vignettes
by Nana Griscom
Summary: OS1 Chanson de fille Naru/Ten OS2 Guilty Neji/Hina OS3 Fin tragique d'un yahourt à la fraise Saï/OC OS4 Memory Sasu/Hina OS5 Le blanc vous va si bien Neji/Hina OS6 Raté Naru/Hina Sasu/Ino léger Hina/Ino
1. Chanson de filles

Chanson de fille__

Je ne suis pas le genre de fille  
Dont on est fou amoureux  
Qui d'un battement de cil  
Fait tomber tout ces messieurs  
Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille  
Qui prend ce qu'elle veut  
En échange d'un sourire  
C'est bien malheureux

Je m'appelle Tenten, je n'ai pas de nom de famille, je n'ai pas de parents non plus, je ne sais pas quand je suis née, c'est une vieille dame qui m'élève, elle est sèche mais compréhensive, elle à beau dire je sais bien ce qu'elle se désole.  
_  
A cause d'elles  
A cause de ces filles  
Qui sont bien trop belles  
Et détruise ma vie  
Si je les détestes  
C'est que je les envies_

A l'examen des Chunnins j'ai à peine tenu 2 minutes face ç Temari-Sempai, même Hinata qui était censé être la Kunoïchi la plus faible à tenu une bonne demi-heure face à Neji  
_  
Car en plus d'être jolies  
Ces pétasses ont de la classe  
Quand elle passent dans la rue  
Moi je passe inaperçue_

Je n'aurais jamais la beauté et la douceur d'Hinata, ni la force et l'intelligence de Sakura, ni le caractère et le courage d'Ino, Je ne suis pas comme ça, Tout le monde les remarques et les admires, elles sont connues dans le pays entiers pour leur talent, moi je suis juste moi, fade et sans valeur, je ne suis pas belle , même pas mignonne, juste quelconque  
_  
Non, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille  
Qui fait des ravages  
Auprès de la gente masculine  
Et c'est bien dommage  
_  
Les garçons se battent pour elles mais à présent elles ne regardent que Lui, Naruto Uzumaki  
Elles se battent pour être avec lui pendant les missions. Elles me rabaissent sans arrêts me disant que 

je suis moche et faible à en pleurer, Mais lui , Mais lui__

C'est à cause d'elle  
A cause de ces filles  
Qui sont bien trop belles  
Et détruise ma vie  
Ce n'est pas de la haine  
Juste de la jalousie  
A chaque fois elles font étalage de leur puissance, de leur charme et de leur intelligence pour le séduire _,_elles sont mielleuse à en faire gerberMais lui, Mais lui__

A cause d'elles  
Moi je suis sans personne  
A cause d'elles  
Je me retrouve toute seule

Les garçons leurs courraient après, les filles faisaient tout pour devenir leurs amies ou du moins leurs chiens-chiens _._Moi je n'ai jamais voulu ça j'étais fière, je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à ça, et puis Oba-Chan m'avais dit que j'étais plus jolie sans mes macarons, et que l'entrainement infernal de Gaï-sensei portait ses fruits.__

Moi je suis le genre de fille  
A qui l'on dit t'en fait pas  
Tu verras ma p'tite chérie  
Un jour ça t'arriveras  
A toi aussi…  
  
Oba-Chan me disais aussi qu'un jour moi aussi j'aurais mon heure de gloire, qu'on m'aimerait pour ce que je suis, je n'y croyais pas mais pourtant, un jour il est arrivé, je venais de réussir une mission mais personne était là pour m'accueillir, bien sûr il n'y à jamais personne pour moi.  
Mais lui, Mais lui il est venu, qu'il était beau, le portrait craché de Yondaïme, pourtant elles l'aimaient lui, il s'est penché et m'a embrassé, pour la première fois quelqu'un m'à compris ,quelqu'un m'à consolé, quelqu'un m'a tout simplement écouté  
_  
C'est à cause d'elles  
A cause de ces filles  
Qui on tout pour elles  
Et pourrissent ma vie  
Ma vie serait plus belle  
Si je l'étais aussi…_

Il m'a dit que la force la beauté et l'intelligence ne comptait pas, il m'aimait pour ce que j'était, une fille simple tout simplement.


	2. Guilty

**I feel guilty  
I feel guilty**  
_(je me sens coupable)_  
**My words are empty**  
_(mes mots sont vides)_  
**No signs to give you**  
_(aucuns signes à te faire)_  
**I don't have the time for you**  
_(je n'ai pas le temps pour toi)_

Tu es là assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, Je suis partis, Moi l'égoïste, Je te regarde et ton visage ne trahis aucune émotion les Hyûga ont fait de toi ce qu'ils voulaient: Une poupée au cœur de pierre, A chaque fois que tu me demandais quelque chose je n'avais pas le temps, Je me sens si vide

**You say I'm heartless**  
_(tu dis que je suis sans coeur)_  
**And you say I don't care**  
_(et que je m'en fous)_  
**I used to be there for you**  
_(j'étais là pour toi)_

Tu me jette des mots à la Figure, en me disant que je suis insensible et que je me fout de toi, mais pourtant j'ai toujours essayé d'être là pour toi.

**  
And you've said I seem so dead, that I have change**  
_(tu dis que j' ai l'air mort, que j'ai changé)_  
**But so have you**  
_(tout comme toi.)_

Je suis partit longtemps et je veux rattraper le temps perdu, J'ai vu tant de choses si belles aux cours de mes voyages. Mais tu ne dit rien: Tu dit que j'ai changé, Que quand nous étions adolescent j'étais près de toi que je t'aimais et que maintenant j'ai l'air d'un mort. Mais toi aussi tu as changé toi aussi

**Guilty, guilty I feel so**  
_(coupable, coupable je me sens si)_  
**Empty, empty you know how to make me feel**  
_(vide, vide tu sais comment me le faire ressentir.)  
_  
Je suis vide, vidé, je me sens tellement coupable, à cause de moi tu es devenue une pierre, Il n'y a que toi qui m'a fait ressentir autant de joie, de tristesse et d'amour...

**I put a shield upon you**  
_(je t'ai protégé)_  
**I didn't mean to hurt you**  
_(je ne voulais pas te blesser)_  
**I would have only poisoned your mind**  
_(je voulais juste empoisonner ton esprit)_  
**Never meant to make you cry**  
_(je n'ai pas voulu te faire pleurer)  
_  
Je t'ai protégé toute mon enfance, J'etais ton kagemusha je suis ton mari et je serais quoi?.Je n'ai 

jamais voulu te faire du mal, Tu me dis que physiquement non mais que ton esprit est vide ,mort, Tu te met à pleurer! Non ne pleure pas mon amour je suis là. Je m'approche et t'enlace, tu me pousse et me dit que tu n'est plus rien que tu ne ressent plus rien

**You've been so toughtless**  
_(tu es sans pensée)_  
**I can see right through you**  
_(je peux voir a travers toi)_  
**You used to be there for me**  
_(tu étais la pour moi)_  
**So don't you leave say goodbye**  
_(ne pars pas en disant au revoir car tu as changé)_  
**'Cause you have changed but so have I**  
_(tout comme moi.)  
_  
Tu ne pense plus mais je lis à travers toi comme dans un livre ouvert grâce au byakugan. Je sais tu m'a toujours soutenu tu as fait tant de sacrifice pour moi, Mais tu me dit que tu veux partit loin. Non ne me dit pas que tu veux mourir Je t'en pris. Tu as changé, J'ai changé, On à trop changé

**I never though that the time and the distance**  
_(je n'est jamais pensé que le temps et les distance)  
_**Between us made you so much colder**  
_(entre nous t'aurais rendu si froide.)_  
**I'll carry the world on my shoulders...**  
_(je porte le monde sur mes épaules...)_

Je n'aurais jamais du partir, loin des yeux loin du cœur comme dit le proverbe. Tu est froide comme moi à 12 ans pire tu est froide et cruelle et plus une once de compassion hante tes pupilles vierges.  
Tu prends le kunaï dans ta poche et te le plante dans le cœur. Tu tombe à la renverse. Je te rattrape. Je voudrais te rejoindre, mais tu as trop souffert, je vais attendre un peu et te rejoindre. Qu'importe ma douce nous avons l'éternité devant nous


	3. Fin tragique d'un yahourt à la fraise

Je rentre dans ta chambre, cette chambre qui me rappelle tant de souvenir, je hume cet odeur, ce parfum de fraise bon marché, c'est écœurant tant ça sent le yaourt à la fraise, mais je renifle plus intensément pour essayer de retrouver un peu de ta présence dans cet arôme presque nauséabonde, je m'assois sur ton fauteuil, tu sais celui que tu aime tant, ce vieux rocking-chair surmonté de deux vieux coussin et un plaid mauve pour cacher le tout. Je me rappelle notre première rencontre, on s'était battu jusqu'à l'épuisement, Iwa et Konoha voulaient ce parchemin, je n'avais pas vu ton visage caché sous ton masque d'anbu, mais j'étais déjà tombé amoureux de toi, de ta fougue de ton ardeur au combat, de tes gestes, ton fouet m'avais lacéré le dos, j'en ai encore les marques, et puis ce parfum de fraise m'avais enivré, j'avais besoin de le sentir encore et encore. Puis on s'était revu, tu sais… Tu avais sorti Naruto-Kun des sables mouvant, puis toi et ton équipe l'avais soigné, quand nous vous avions retrouvé j'étais sur que c'était toi, ton parfum parcourait mes narines et me donnait milles frissons, vous aviez mis à sec vos réserves pour nous offrir un repas et quand Yamato-San à demandé pourquoi tu lui avais répliqué que nous avions beau être de village différents nous sommes tous des shinobis, ton coéquipier souffrait de cécité, plus il grandissait plus il perdait la vue, Sakura-chan à proposé en échange de votre gentillesse, de nous emmener à Konoha pour que la grande Tsunade opère Tetsuya , nous avons passé du temps ensemble, tu avais réveillé en moi les instinct que je n'aurais pas du avoir chez les anbus-nés, tu m'avais raconté ton histoire.16ème enfant du quatrième Tsuchikage et de sa douzième épouse, tu faisais tout pour plaire à ton père, ta promotion au grade d'anbu à 15 ans l'avais rempli de bonheur, chaque jour j'étais de plus en plus dépendant à ta présence, te rappelles tu de notre premier baiser ? C'était aux portes du village, tu devais rentrer à Iwa car l'opération avait réussi, ce jour là j'avais passé ma main dans tes longues boucles châtains, tes yeux de chats roses me fixaient avec insistance, comme pour me provoquer, et tes effluves de chewing-gum fraise me faisaient tourner la tête, j'étais paniqué, je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire, alors j'avais pris ton visage entre mes mains et j'avais posé un baiser sur tes lèvres, j'espère que la ou tu est tu t'en souviens. Les mois suivant tu me faisais parvenir des lettres, de ton écriture illisible, je voyais bien que tu faisais un effort pour bien écrire. Te souviens-tu de notre première fois ? J'étais arrivé à Iwa en surprise, Tsunade-Sama avais un message d'alliance à faire passer à ton père, j'en avais profité pour venir te voir, je n'avais jamais vu Iwa mais je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt , c'était une ville distinguée, avec de belle maison en pierre grise ou blanche, de longues avenues, des magasins, des demeures immenses, des fontaines travaillés. L'assistante de ton père m'avait indiqué ta maison, enfin un immense hôtel particulier, tu m'avais expliqué que ton père avait 17 femmes et 21 enfants, ce genre de mœurs est assez mal vu à Konoha. Une servante m'avais indiqué ta chambre, en chemin je voyais beaucoup de femme, les enfants étaient surement partis depuis longtemps vu que tu étais la seizième. Je fis coulisser la paroi de ta chambre, tu grognas un «Fiche moi la paix Koïchi, demain je te promets je t'apprends le « fendeur de pierre » mais pas maintenant. J'analysais ta chambre, les murs étaient chocolat et les boiseries rouges .Sur le côté une grande bibliothèque, au milieu de la pièce un lit deux place assez confortable à vu d'œil, au milieu un tapis brun ou tu t'étais assise dos à moi et face à la fenêtre plongée dans un immense ouvrage, tes cheveux cascadaient librement le long de ton dos, ce jour la tu avais revêtu un yukata framboise orné de fleurs et d'oiseaux, dans la pièce des dizaines de bibelots en forme de chats siégeaient un peu partout . Tu étais presque un chat, sorti de ce besoin d'affection intense, je m'étais approché doucement et avais mis mes mains sur tes yeux. Je m'étais agenouillé et ton essence emplissait mes sens, j'avais murmuré un « Devine qui c'est ? » Tu t'étais retourné et t'étais exclamée « Saï !! Que fais tu là » Et tu m'avais embrassé à pleine bouche, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, il obéissait docilement au démon nommé Désir. Quand je m'étais réveillé le lendemain matin 

nu dans ton lit, j'avais cru que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et pourtant. Puis j'avais du repartir, Konoha et Iwa étaient devenus alliés, pendant les voyages officiel tu accompagnais ton père, de ce fait nous nous voyions plus souvent , pendant tes venues tu t'était lié d'une très forte amitié avec Hinata Hyûga l'héritière du célèbre clan expert en taijutsu, tu la respectait beaucoup car comme son élément l'eau elle te fascinait et tu la craignait à la fois, elle s'était fiancé à son cousin Neji qui l'aimait certainement plus qu'elle, tout le monde n'as pas le choix d'épouser qui il veut, tes sœurs aînée ont été mariée de force dans tout le pays. Tout ce passait bien, un an à passé puis tu es partie en mission à Kuso No Kuni à priori rien de bien méchant, mais quand au bout de deux mois tu n'es pas revenu, ton père à envoyé toutes les ressources disponible à ta recherche, beaucoup de gens de Konoha se sont mobilisé aussi, moi en premier, Hinata et son équipe , Ino et Sakura t'ont cherché avec beaucoup d'ardeur, mais ce fut Naruto au bout de maint efforts qui à trouvé ton corps, tu étais dans un coma profond, endormie dans une rivière. Hinata, Ino et Sakura t'on soigné sans relâche, Tsunade-Sama est même venue pour te sauver. Tu n'étais pas morte mais pas vivante non plus, quand l'Hokage nous à expliqué qu'il est impossible pour un humain de survivre cinq heure dans l'eau, j'ai pleuré, oui moi Saï l'Inexpressif, j'étais en larme je venais de perdre la femme que j'aimais, je me sentais vide, ton père ,Takeshi Tachikawa était inconsolable même avec 20 autres enfants ta mort l'attristait comme si tu avais été la seule, il répétait à longueur de temps la même phrase : « Jin, ma pauvre Jin, mon enfant, pourquoi ? »La décision fut rude pour nous, mais nous ne pouvions pas te laisser vivre comme ça, j'aurais tant aimé te garder. Je me retrouve dans ta chambre, j'ai demandé à ton père si je pouvais prendre ton flacon de parfum, j'en ai embaumé mon écharpe et mon lit comme pour t'avoir encore près de moi, c'est le jour de ton enterrement, seulement tes proches sont là les invités ne sont pas nombreux : Tes parents, tes coéquipiers, quelques uns un de tes amis d'Iwa, deux ou trois autres femmes de ton père qui semblait t'apprécier, ton Senseï bouleversé, Hinata, Ino et Sakura en robe de deuil des larmes coulant de leurs joues serrées les unes contre les autres, Naruto, Neji , Moi et l'Hokage, Naruto pleure les poings fermés, il t'aimais beaucoup lui aussi, il murmure entre ces dents qu'il te vengera, Neji ne comprend pas trop ce qui passe et moi je ne suis plus rien, je ne suis plus qu'une coquille, ma décision est prise, j'ai décidé de revenir chez les anbus, redevenir une machine à tuer, mes sentiments sont partis avec toi, quand on porte le cercueil en terre chacun dépose une rose, les rouges tes préférées…La pluie cache mes larmes, plus jamais ma vie ne serra pareille…  
Adieu mon amour…


	4. Memory

Memory :

Cela faisait quelques mois que le renégat de Konoha était rentré au village, après avoir accompli sa vengeance et l'avoir amèrement regretté. L'hokage lui avait imposé une condition : « Au moindre faux-pas tu finis au trou » Avait-elle dit, alors Sasuke se tenait calmement, sa vie avait repris son cours il était devenu Anbu avec Naruto et quelques autres, Sakura ayant choisie la voie médicale comme Ino ou encore Hinata. Ah Hinata ! Sasuke la regardait assise sur le banc en face de chez lui, dehors il pleuvait des cordes, et elle, elle restait sous la pluie tête baissée, on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait, Sasuke la trouva pitoyable, comme toutes les autres, un douloureux souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Flashback

Sasuke était dans la cour de l'académie, il était midi et il venait juste de semer ses groupies. Il marcha jusqu'à un coin tranquille pour déjeuner, il aperçu un simple banc de bois sous un hêtre, quand il s'approcha il remarqua une petite forme le nez plongé dans un livre, Hinata Hyûga la fille la plus bizarre de l'académie, elle était loin d'être la meilleure en classe, mais son minois charmant et ses yeux blancs faisaient craquer tous les garçons, mais un seul semblait l'intéresser, Naruto Uzumaki la daube par excellence , ses bégayements et rougissements incessants étaient pénibles, contrairement à lui elle n'aurait jamais le panache d'un chef de clan, cas à part elle semblait ne pas s'intéresser à lui :  
- Hyûga ? Demanda t-il nonchalamment  
- O…Oui Uchiwa-Sama ? Bégaya t-elle après quelques secondes  
- J'peux m'assoir là ?  
- B…Bien S…Sur Uchiwa-Sama » s'inclina t-elle  
- M'appelle pas Uchiwa-Sama, c'était mon père, appelle moi Sasuke comme les autres…  
- B…Bien Sasuke-San

Il soupira, elle était VRAIMENT bizarre, elle posa son livre et prit son déjeuner, composé seulement de deux boulettes de riz :  
- Tu ne mange que ça ? Demanda Sasuke  
- O…Oui…  
- Tient j'ai pas très faim… Prend au moins quelque chose sinon tu ne tiendras pas la journée. Conseilla t-il  
- C'est gentil de votre part Sasuke-San mais je n'ai pas très faim  
- Après tout… Soupira t-il

Elle avala les boulettes de riz et se replongea dans l'ouvrage, il essaya de converser mais elle ne répondait qu'évasivement, quand la cloche sonna il l'attendit mais elle ne vint pas, il partit. Le lendemain midi il marcha jusqu'au petit banc sous le hêtre mais ne la vit pas, en effet elle s'était installé quelques mètres plus loin à même le sol :  
- Hyûga ? Appela t-il  
Elle releva doucement la tête  
- Pourquoi tu t'assois pas sur le banc il y à de la place pour deux.  


- V…Vous avez l…la réputation d'être s…solitaire, j…je vous laisse le banc, j'aime manger seule…  
-J'aime pas vraiment être seul, je n'aime pas mes groupies c'est tout, j'aime bien ta compagnie Hyûga… Dit garçon en rougissant

Elle se leva timidement et s'assit à l'opposé du banc, comme le jour d'avant elle n'avait presque rien à manger :  
- Pourquoi tu n'a rien à manger Hyûga ? Demanda l'Uchiwa distraitement  
- Pourquoi tu n'a rien à manger Hinata-Chan ? Redemanda t-il  
- C'est mon père…Avoua t-elle. C'est parce que j'ai été mauvaise à l'entrainement hier

Elle se mit à sangloter, Sasuke la prit dans ses bras, à 12 ans la mort de son clan était encore une blessure fraîche, il n'osait pas la dire mais il avait besoin d'affection et la Hyûga était tombée au bon moment. Tous les midis ils se retrouvèrent sous le hêtre, à l'ombre des regards indiscrets. Chaque jours ils ouvraient leur cœur l'un à l'autre. Un jour d'été la fin de l'académie était proche, il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de le faire, ils étaient assis comme d'habitude quand à la fin du repas ils se levèrent il lui prit les mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle l'évita et s'enfuit en courant.  
Depuis ce jour ils s'évitaient soigneusement, mais ce feu mal éteint lui déchirait le cœur.

Fin flashback

La regarder sous la pluie ravivait en lui ces flammes. Sans tenir rigueur du temps, il sortit dehors et s'agenouilla, son ton se fit plus cassant qu'il aurait voulu :  
- Qu'est ce que tu fiche là Hyûga ?  
- Ç…ça ne vous regarde pas Uchiwa-Sama » Dit-elle en levant la tête

Sasuke put remarquer qu'elle pleurait beaucoup :  
- Rentre au moins chez toi. Ton père sera furieux de te voir dans cet état.  
- Mon père s'en fiche et je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer chez moi  
- Pourquoi fallait t-il que tu t'asseyes sur le banc devant chez moi…Pff rentre chez moi tu vas choper une crève mortelle.

Il la fit rentrer et lui prépara un thé et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.  
- Je t'écoute…  
- Je ne veux pas abuser de votre précieux temps Uchiwa-Sama » Déclara t-elle froidement  
- Arrête de m'appeler Uchiwa-Sama… Tu es mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir que je déteste qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Répliqua t-il  
- Mon père désapprouve que je devienne Medic-Nin, il y à deux semaines mon père m'a posé un ultimatum, sois je continuais mes études de ninja médical sois j'étais chassée du clan. Tsunade m'a dit que c'était dommage car j'étais sacrément douée, j'ai alors décide de continuer, pour une fois je me sentais utile, je me sentais en confiance, je n'ai plus de toit, à peine de quoi manger…

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille et lui prit les mains puis se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle détourna vivement la tête :  
- Pourquoi me rejettes-tu encore ? Je peu t'héberger autant que tu veux, Hinata ça fait 5 ans que je t'attends, que j'attends le jour ou je pourrais enfin t'embrasser, je t'aime Hinata, je te protégerais et 

t'épouserais… Je t'aime Hinata… j'ai perdu le compte des années. Je te demande pas de m'aimer juste de m'appartenir un peu, juste que tu me cède un peu de ton être Hinata…Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois  
Elle captura ses lèvres et murmura :  
- J'avais tout simplement peur… Sasuke-Kun

Dehors il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir.  
Fin  
Mademoiselle.H


	5. Le blanc vous va si bien

Hinata Hyûga avait maintenant 18 ans son père avait décidé de lui céder le clan, il avait aussi jugé de réunir la Sôke et la Bunke, et décrété de marier Neji et Hinata, le nouveau chef de clan représentait la nouvelle jeunesse, la force et la beauté, Hinata était devenue une des plus belles femmes du village, ce mariage était arrangé bien sûr, mais de son côté elle en était heureuse, Neji était juste et bon et elle l'aimait, oui elle l'aimait. Pendant cinq années il l'avait entraîné sans relâche, Neji était le roc ou elle pouvait s'appuyer, le calice ou elle pouvait s'abreuver, il était son soutien, son ombre, l'homme qu'elle aimait, Neji devait être dans la chapelle à cette heure-ci, tout devait être parfait pour ce jour, Hanabi et Sakura seraient ses demoiselles d'honneur et Ino son témoin, les couturières arrangeaient les dernières coutures de la somptueuse robe de mariée blanche immaculé. Comme la neige, comme ses yeux, comme ceux de Neji… Elle se surprit à penser à un moment de son adolescence, c'était il y à trois ans…

Flashback

- Neji-Nii-San je….suis………fatigu…é, J….en peux plus » Haleta t-elle  
-Hinata-Sama vous devez vous dépasser pour devenir plus forte » Trancha t-il  
-Mais Ne…  
- Il n'y à pas de mais ! Continuez ! Je sais que vous pouvez le faire, vous seriez plus libre de vos mouvements si vous enleviez cette veste ? Non ?  
-Non c'est bon Neji-Nii-San

Elle le frappa sans relâche, il lui fit un croche-pied et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, elle essaya de se relever tant bien que mal, mais n'y arriva point. Elle était à bout de force :  
- Bon un quart d'heure de pause… Soupira le génie

Il s'assit dans l'herbe près de sa cousine, elle enleva se veste et se coucha dessus ; Neji fut stupéfait, il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa cousine était si séduisante, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu, mais la voir là comme ça, la rendait si attirante … Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de son cousin et s'assoupi. Il dut bien passer une heure à glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais osé, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Hinata ne dormait pas, elle releva la tête et Neji rougit :  
- Pardonnez-moi de ce geste déplacé Hinata-Sama, vous ne m'y reprendrez plus, êtes vous prête pour continu…  
-Chuuuuut…. Regarde il fait beau…Le soleil brille profitons-en et puis ton geste était agréable…

Elle se blottit plus profondément contre son cousin, il continua ses caresses mais cependant dérapa de temps en temps sur son dos, ou son visage. Ils rentrèrent au coucher du soleil. Le lendemain après-midi il faisait très beau et très chaud, l'entraînement avait été reporté. Hinata était vêtu d'une légère robe blanche, elle s'était allongée dans l'herbe, une ombre vint au dessus d'elle :  
- Que faîtes vous Hinata-Sama ? Demanda t-elle  
- Bonjour Neji-Nii-San, je me repose et profite de ce magnifique soleil, voulez vous venir vous assoir près de moi ?

Ils s'assirent dans la même position que le jour d'avant, par intermittence une légère brise dévoilait les cuisses de la jeune fille :  
- Le blanc vous vas si bien Hinata-Sama…. » Se permit-il de dire  


Elle se redressa et regarda son cousin qui avait rosit, elle s'approcha et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent très brièvement, ce baiser en engendra un autre puis un autre puis d'autres…

Fin Flashback

Ça y'est c'était le moment, elle installa son voile blanc et se retrouva aux porte de l'églises : Sakura et Hanabi portaient la longue traîne tandis qu'elle avançait au bras de son père, Neji écarta les yeux, elle était tout simplement superbe…Elle arriva devant son futur époux et quand il l'embrassa après les vœux il lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- Le blanc vous vas si bien Hinata-Sama….


	6. Raté

Raté…

En y repensant c'est le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire son parcours, elle avait misérablement raté sa vie… Elle se regarda dans la glace et remarqua les petites pattes d'oies qui commençaient à orner le coin de ses yeux, elle passa énergiquement sur son visage le baume de soin Anti-âge que Sakura avait mis au point, aujourd'hui elle entrait dans sa trente sixième année, elle était encore belle certes, très belle même mais fade et sans saveur, ses yeux avaient perdus toutes leurs lueurs, le village avait changé, les chefs des différents clans avaient laissé leurs place à leurs héritiers, la Godaïme avait trépassé en pleine guerre laissant la place à un Naruto assassiné au bout de quelques mois par un anbu du village caché ennemi, la personne qui avait suivi Naruto sur le trône maudit des Hokages avait étonnés tout le monde, Ino Yamanaka seconde femme (et blonde) Kage de toute l'histoire de Konoha. Finalement grâce aux sages commandements de la Septième et de la trahison de la fille du Tsuchikage, Konoha l'avait emporté, non sans dégâts, combien de proches avait-elle enterré pendant cette terrible guerre ? Ses parents, sa sœur, son meilleur ami, l'amour de sa vie et tant d'autres ! Ce souvenir la fit souffrir, elle serra son Yukata au niveau du cœur, mais la douleur ne partait pas, ce jour, pourtant il avait si bien commencé ! Elle se souvenait de chaque détail, même de la couleur du caleçon qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ce qui remontait à maintenant quinze ans, il était partit le matin en l'embrassant et en lui promettant de rentrer en entier le soir même et lui faisant promettre de ne pas aller sur le front. Le matin même elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, l'instinct était quelque chose de particulièrement développé chez la femme, surtout chez elle, au plus profond de son âme elle savait que cette journée était la dernière pour leur couple, le soir il n'était pas rentré, elle avait couru de toute son énergie jusqu'à son bureau , les anbus étaient déjà sur les lieux, ramassant avec respect le corps de son fiancé, elle le nouveau chef du plus puissant clan de Konoha s'était agenouillé et avait pleuré, pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, combien de temps avait-elle passé dans les bras sollicitant d'Ino à pleurnicher comme une enfant ? C'est juste à ce moment là qu'elle lui avait dit :  
- Tu ferrais un bon Kage Ino-Chan…Dit-elle en un sourire voilé de tristesse

Elle avait enterré son fiancé, puis deux jours plus tard le cadavre en charpie d'Hanabi à quelques kilomètres du village. Honte sur le clan Hyûga ! La jeune sœur de la vénérable chef de clan s'était entichée d'un Jounin d'Iwa ! Toujours fière elle avait déclaré que sa sœur n'avait peut-être pas fait le bon choix, mais combien d'entre nous l'ont fait ? Elle en restait néanmoins un ninja d'élite et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à sanctionner les têtes brulées qui troublerais le repos de sa sœur, elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Naruto, un bébé de lui, un petit bout de l'amour de sa vie, elle n'étais pas rayonnante mais cet enfant était devenue sa nouvelle raison de vivre, l'année d'après ce fut sa mère frappée par l'épidémie de peste qui mourut, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un Hyûga qu'on n'est pas un humain. Elle fut à peine attristé, son cœur en avait connu de plus dure et sa mère était presque une inconnue, la guerre était de plus en plus féroce, sanglante et terrible, 5 ans après elle porta Kiba en terre, tous les gens qu'elle aimait mourraient, quand allait être son tour ? Si c'était le cas qu'adviendrait t-il de Tomoko ? Sa chair, son sang, sa vie ? Malheureusement Tomoko ne ressemblait pas du tout à Naruto, si ce n'est-ce que son caractère extravertis et enclin à faire des bêtises, à la mort de son père elle avait décidé de transformer le manoir Hyûga en Académie provisoire, la vrai ayant été détruite par un assaut d'Iwa, avec l'aide de ses amis encore vivant et de l'Hokage, tous les petits enfants venaient au manoir apprendre l'art d'être Ninja, elle y mettait tout son cœur, pourtant elle savait qu'au fond ils étaient susceptibles de mourir aussi. La guerre ne semblait plus finir, le 

village était en ruine, les pertes humaines étaient telles qu'on format des non-ninjas à l'art de la guerre et dans les deux camps les Genins partaient sur le champ de bataille, Ino-San était débordée, la situation plus que désespéré, elle venait de perdre son cadet Miyavi alors qu'il rentrait dans sa troisième année, Sasuke était abattu de perdre encore un proche, il n'avait plus de famille, avait perdu son frère de cœur et maintenant un de ses enfants. Mais une personne inattendue vint apporter son aide au village. Une jeune fille du village cachée ennemie, mais pas n'importe laquelle, la fille du Tsuchikage en personne, elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un prisonnier de guerre, Saï, l'ancien coéquipier de Sakura et de son défunt fiancé, Sasuke avait craché qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de cette gamine à peine sortie du berceau, sa femme lui avait répliqué que cette décision appartenait à l'Hokage, en l'occurrence : Elle-même. La jeune femme leur avait expliqué la façon d'attaquer Iwa pour les déstabiliser, la principale force d'Iwa était la surprise. Hinata avait le cœur emplit d'une intarissable soif de vengeance et de sang. Au petit matin elle était sur le champ de bataille au côté du Kage, du capitaine des Anbus : Sakura et de la responsable des troupes militaires : Tenten. Les quatre personnes les plus haut placés dans la hiérarchie militaire de Konoha, quatre femmes dans la trentaine, prêtes à tout pour défendre leur village, leurs proches, leurs enfants, en première ligne, droites fières au lever du soleil, se battant en oubliant le monde alentour, elles n'étaient plus que des machines à tuer, au soir Konoha avait gagné, le Tsuchikage avait exigé qu'on lui livrât sa fille. Ils avaient négocié pendant des heures et à la fin la Kunoïchi avait pu s'installer en Konoha en échange d'un quart du tribut de guerre, la population avait hué l'Hokage en hurlant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un traître, et qu'elle avait laissé filer un quart de la récompense due au vainqueur :  
- Si vous êtes vivant à ce jour, si la guerre s'est arrêté, c'est grâce à cette femme ! Elle à trahi son village, ses proches, ses parents, bafoué son honneur, pour que la guerre prenne fin, cette femme à eut du courage, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de l'accepter parmi nous, dans le village caché de la feuille…

Hinata revint à la réalité et attacha ses longs et beaux cheveux en un majestueux chignon relevé. Ses gestes étaient précis et calculés, soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée :  
- BON ANNIVERSAIRE MERE !  
- Tomoko ! Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas rentrer dans mes appartements sans permission ! Reprocha t-elle sèchement à sa fille sans se retourner pour autant  
- Mais mère….  
- Désolée… Soupira t-elle « Je ne compte pas passer la journée au manoir descend le dire à Neji-San s'il te plaît.  
-Mais… Et mon cadeau ? Demanda la jeune fille  
- Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour offrir des cadeaux à ta mère ? Demanda gentiment Hinata  
- Non ! Aimer n'à pas d'âge ! C'est vous qui me l'avez dit ! Se défendit Tomoko  
- Allez montre moi ça » Déclara la femme en souriant

La jeune fille lui tendit un paquet orange : Orange et bleu les couleurs préférées de Tomoko, celles de Naruto avant elle, Hinata défit délicatement le paquet. Une boîte à musique :  
- Oh merci ma chérie ! C'est étrange… Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue… Elle m'est familière  
- Oui, nous l'avons vu chez un marchand d'antiquité avec Neji-San et Tenten-San, Neji l'à reconnue et nous l'avons acheté…C'est un peu un cadeau de nous trois  
- Tu remercieras ton oncle et ta tante de ma part, je dois y aller.  


- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, où comptez vous passer la journée ?  
- C'est personnel… Je pense aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ton père et après je ne sais pas…

Elle congédia sa fille, laissa glisser son Yukata pour enfiler un kimono, très simple, elle se construit un masque dur avant de sortir de ses appartements, une servante s'inclina en la voyant passer, elle lui jeta un bref regard avant de descendre les escaliers :  
- Neji-San. Tu m'espionne encore à ton âge ? Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse  
- Désolé Hinata-Sama mais Tomoko-Chan vient de me dire que vous n'allez pas très bien  
- J'approche de la quarantaine et j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie, j'ai envie de passer la journée seule, pouvez-vous surveiller Tomoko durant mon absence ? Je sais qu'elle à 14 ans mais elle est loin d'être mûre  
- Bien Hinata-Sama  
- Vous pouvez disposer.

Elle sortit de la demeure Hyûga et passa devant le fleuriste Yamanaka, toujours tenu par les parents d'Ino :  
- Bonjour Seigneur Hyûga ! Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
- Bonjour Yamanaka-San. Assez bien, je vieillis…  
-Oh ! Mais vous êtes encore bien jeune ! Que vous faut-il ?  
- Un bouquet de fleurs des champs… S'il vous plaît  
-Oh… Je vois c'est pour Naruto… Ne comptez-vous pas vous remarier ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas dans mes projets, j'ai déjà une héritière… Si elle mourrait le titre reviendrait à l'aîné des enfants de Neji-San et Tenten-San  
- Tenez ça vous feras 1000¥  
-Merci bonne journée.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le cimetière encore vide à cette heure-ci de la matinée, Elle franchit les grilles et avança jusqu'à la tombe de son défunt amant, non loin de là une silhouette encapuchonnée priait à genoux devant une petite tombe, elle n'eut pas besoin de son Byakugan pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Ino, l'Hokage se leva et partit rejoindre son amie, malgré ses trente six ans, Ino avait comme Hinata su déjouer les rouages du temps, ses beaux cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses hanches, tandis que ses yeux bleus avaient gardés leur beauté dans le berceau que formait son gracieux visage en cœur. Hinata posa les fleurs sur la tombe puis sortit accompagnée d'Ino. Les années, les coups durs, la guerre, tout cela avait suffit à Ino pour perdre son insouciance. Elle la regardait maintenant, si belle, elle lui faisait penser à Naruto.

Assises à l'entrée du cimetière deux femmes, une représentant la nuit l'autre le jour, deux anges descendus du ciel, elles regardent le soleil se lever, main dans la main, qu'importe la souffrance elles savent qu'elles peuvent compter l'une sur l'autre. Sur un chemin deux femmes, une blonde, une brune s'enlacent tendrement les larmes coulant sur leurs joues de porcelaines, elles ont compris le sens de la vie.

Souffrir…


End file.
